The present invention relates to code development tools and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing a curated learning and community roadmap for a code developer.
A developer's behavior for learning a new product, platform, or coding language is fairly consistent due to the standard manner in which the educational aspects of these items are delivered. Typically, a developer will use a search engine and known sites to discover the content and communities of engagement for a particular technology. For example, a developer who wants to learn how to develop an iOS™ operating system mobile application will start by looking for code examples in communities such as github.com or developer.ibm.com. The developer will then deploy the code on a hosting platform like IBM's Bluemix®. After the code has been deployed, a developer will go through the code files, use search engines, and access the community to learn foundationally how to build the application. Thus, the developer must parse a list of search results without confidence in the results, parse the files and code sample for the types of learning needed to build a similar application, and must explore community sites (e.g. meetup.com, developerWorks.com, StackOverflow.com) to find a likeminded group of individuals. As a result, good education and content is not readily accessible as the developer must rely on manual search to find the desired content. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an approach that can automatically map learning and communities for a user based on a code sample, thereby saving the user time and expense and providing a curated learning and community roadmap that gives the user more confidence in code development.